On the World's Stage, Between Life & Death
by PettyPunk
Summary: A collection of the stories from the characters who died off in my SYOC. I will also be taking requests for scenarios involving the characters from the story. (Better explanation inside.)
1. First Victim

On the World's Stage. Between Life & Death  
>Chapter 1 Alexander<p>

I DON'T OWN DANGANRONPA, I DO LIKE USING THE CAPS LOCK THOUGH!

I do enjoy working in my SYOC, but it's a shame that I have to kill off so many personalities. So here is my remedy and a chance to for you all to learn more about those poor souls who feel to despair.

I will also take requests to show how some characters of your choosing would act in a scene you choose ( living or dead) I won't be updating this much, though I do want to have another outlet for writing, in case I get inspired to write, but can't work on my main story for some reason.

Anyway without further delay here is the first chapter.

* * *

><p>I know four languages, and none of them can best articulate the weird feeling I got from looking at my own corpse. My name is Alexander of the prestigious Moshchnyy family, and I am a ghost. If you haven't heard of my family that is fine, after all many members of the Moshchnyy have been ruining the name for generations now. Our once proud name that represented a strong founding family that supported Russia through the bad and the good. Was reduced to an association that prided its self on working only on its own greedy goals. I had no wish to continue that shameful legacy. Anyway I'm sure your more interested in how it is that I someone who was considered the best schemer in the world could end up in this state. Its simple actually, I was caught by surprise.<p>

I wasn't even surprised that Atlanta killed me, I made her as the most threatening person here for good reason. I actually don't hate her for what she did, I'm sure she was given important information from the motive. I knew from the moment the "mutual killing game" started that there was a high chance I wouldn't make it. There is only one problem I had with what she did.

I remember the time right before my death so vividly clear, much more then I did when I experienced it. I remember lying on that cold ground feeling my life drain away. One of the only thoughts I could focus on was my dream that couldn't seem any further away. I had always wanted to leave my family, get away from their dirty business before it came to bite them. I wanted to use whatever riches I could gain to get my own home and live a quiet peaceful life. The only other eventful parts of my final moments was just after she moved by body to being laid against the wall. I had lost so much blood that I knew it was almost my time. I needed to leave a clue to help the others. Luckily for me she left the room meeting something about a glove. Slowly I grabbed a hold of my threat list from my pocket. I used some of my own blood to leave my hidden message, and hoped the others would find it. Atlanta came back in with the last of my strength asked one last thing "Why?"

She stopped whatever she was doing to the wall next to me, and very almost sadly said "To protect him." And that was all she said to me. How could she leave me with that kind of a puzzle, before I could ask her any more I felt a pull and before I knew it there I was face to face with myself. It was just sickening to see as everyone gathered to look over my body, all of my calls went unanswered and I couldn't even make physical contact with any of them. I was just a soul still feeling just as trapped in this accursed school as ever. Unlike how fiction painted spirits out to be I was bound by gravity and couldn't move through or even open door by myself. I only just barely made it onto the elevator in time to sit in on the trial. I stood at my spot where I tried in vain to help explain each mystery presented to them.

I gave up a little after I found out they thought I was planning to murder, just because I made that list. I make many lists, I even made one ranking the girls on their attractiveness. I wonder what they would have accused me of then had they found it?

I was oddly saddened at watching Atlanta die. Oh well maybe now I won't have to suffer this purgatory alone.

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

Well that's for now, I'll let Atlanta get a chance to tell you her story sometime after the next update to the real story.

I hate being stuck writing on my phone, so many typos. Damn you auto-correct, you know nothing!


	2. First Killer

On the World's Stage. Between Life & Death

Chapter 2 Atlanta

I don't own Dangan Ronpa, this story has ghost, and other obvious things!

* * *

><p>Two minutes. Two Minutes. TWO MINUTES! RAHHHHHHHH. On account of how I entered the afterlife, thanks a lot Monokuma, I was soaked in blood. My mouth, and lungs where also overflowing with the disgusting liquid. So for two minutes I had spent coughing it all out. I don't need to breath anymore, but that's no reason to stay in that much discomfort. After a little bit I felt a hand pat my back helping with my gross chore. I turned quickly to see Alexander smiling at me. "My, you certainly got it much worse then me, well maybe not you don't seem to have any lasting wounds..." As he trailed off in his sentence he drew my attention with his hand as it caressed a large stab wound in his chest.<p>

"Thank you for helping me... and I'm ... sorry." I said but I couldn't bare to look Alexander in the eyes, much less after seeing the wound I left him with. Here we were standing in the trial room. I don't know how I had gotten back here, and I wasn't going to try to figure it out.

"It's alright I forgive you." Alexander said as he pat my head. "Maybe we should start again, as I'm sure you know amazingly after you die all your memories come back. And from what I remember from our time in the actual school that is something you needed." he was right my head had been pounding ever since I 'woke up' in the trial room.

I feel the memories settle into my mind. Some things feeling both brand new, and at the same time feeling like they where all along. The chance to restart with Alex was something I would really want. "Hello, my name is Yoku Tokugawa, The World Class Level Bladed Weapons Specialist, and coincidentally longest title. However for the last few years I had been under the understanding that my name was Atlanta Maranaki."

"Well Miss Tokufawa, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Alexander Moshchnyy the World Class Schemer." He exclaimed flourishing his words with a bow. "Sadly I am not looking forward to spending this time in this school." I laugh and nod in agreement.

"Oh their all getting in the elevator, guess the trial really is over." I sighed remembering the awfulness I just went through. Alex's hand pulled me out of my despairful thoughts and on to the lift just in time. Once on he explained the rules as he knew them, we can pass through people and object they are interacting with like their clothing or a door they touch to open, but nothing else. So unfair.

* * *

><p>As we took the ride up the cabin was silent as all the living students seemed to depressed to talk to each other. I noticed Alexander's gaze on me. "So, and remember I forgave you already, but why did you do it?"<p>

"You were watching the trial, don't you already know?" I said back defensively.

He simply laughed. "You and I both know that's not it, especially with what you said just before I died. So was it really Remi you wanted to protect."

I felt my eyes start to tear up. "I really thought you were going to kill him. I was to headstrong and dumb. I decided to kill you before you could make a move, before I even knew the whole story."

"So the best way to beat a man who spends his time planning is to trick and stab him before he even knows something is wrong? My, you are pretty good at planning to." He ended the sentence going into a fit of laughter.

"I disguised my crime since i thought i could get to save Remi and reunite with family and hopefully remember about my past. But then after I found out they would all die as consequence, I didn't know what to do, I heavily considered turning myself in. But I spent my whole life, from what I remembered at that point, trying my hardest to scrap by and stay alive. So I was caught between two conflicting feelings."

"Wanting to live on, but also saving those you cared about." He finished for me.

"I knew everyone was much smarter then me. I knew I wouldn't get away with it, but I was still so afraid of death I fought back with out thinking. I was even so stupid I fell for Monokuma's curtain trap" I couldn't stop the tears now. I heard him whisper under his breath, something about not understanding how to do 'this part.' but I was soon enveloped in a hug from the Schemer. My hand slowly wrapped around him, but quickly shot back at my side after it had reached his back wound. "Oh good, more things to feel guilty about."

"It's ok kid, no one in this school is doing what they really want. It's all because of the mastermind who started this whole damn killing game." He said slowly, as if he was trying to come up with everything on the spot. "Just wondering, are you glad you got your memories back."

I sniffed and explained. "That's one of the worst parts, none of my memories are good. Most of the people i wrote reminders for myself hadn't actually treated me well. I didn't get these scars from nothing..."

"I'm not going to lie, you had a tough life. So take all the time you need, and know I'm here for you. But just know, I'm not great with this kinda stuff." He said after pulling away from the hug.

"I'm sorry I put you into this situation. It's so unfair."

* * *

><p>I had spent the night in Remi's room I stood over him never forgetting about my mistakes. The guilt only felt heavier as I watched him turn over in his bed sleepless and looking defeated. I found out after hours of standing there, that I no longer needed sleep, or get tired, so I had been left with my thoughts. But it was now the middle of the day, and was enjoying walking around the new floor. "So more people have to die for the mastermind to unlock all the floors? That's so unfair, I want to go back to the garden but not at that cost. It is nice there though I won't be able to enjoy the sunset since the glass is blocked up." I said looking around the second floor hallway.<p>

Alexander sighed as he walked beside me. "Ya and I want to go to the library, but I don't think I could read the books..." He lifted his head and cracked a small grin. "Oh, well forget the depressing stuff for now. So did you know we do have an effect on them"

"W-what? Wait why are you only telling me now?" I stared at him then noticed his eyes where pointed further up the hall. Following his line of sight I see Kofryna walking down the hall. She was in her usual slouching posture as she made her ways around. Alexander walked through her and turned back to look at the girl. Kofryna gave off as small shudder and then looked around in confusion. I noticed she wasn't looking randomly around, but almost at Alex and me. It wasn't to much before she bolted off into the women's bathroom. I shouted apologies futilely after her. I then turned and gave Alex a strong smack to the face once I heard him laughing. My stomach suddenly started to turn, I can't believe he is enjoying it.

I got ready to give him a lecture for being so purposefully mean to Kofryna, but instead I felt a large amount of thick liquid come pouring out of my mouth. I looked down and saw blood come spewing it out. All I could do was gurgle and spit out more of the blood. "Whats wron..." Alex had went from starting off after Kofryna and rubbing his cheek to looking at me. "Oh crap." I had to go through the same disgusting ordeal as when I first came to. "Ok, I officially take it back you defiantly got it worse. I suppose it has been about 24 hours since the trial." Alexander explained as he helped me get back on my feet.

Seems like death wasn't enough to get away form the suffering this damn school caused. So unfair...

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

Lotta feels in this chapter. But just seemed right for the characters, and I'm sure all of the other killers and victims will have this guilty and forgiving attitude respectively. Ya no way there could be a heartless killer or anyone willing to hold a grudge amongst them.

Sarcasm aside let me know if you find any mistakes.


End file.
